


Flesh & Blood

by Weresilver



Series: Crown & Laurel [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot-Driven, Post-Canon, Post-Part & Parcel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresilver/pseuds/Weresilver
Summary: The dust had settled, they had healed and their bookshop had been rebuilt, but Ty and Zane were still employed by the CIA and the shop was still a safe house. And now a long-term assignment threatened what little stability they had.[Tags and characters will be updated as the story progresses!]
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Series: Crown & Laurel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how, in the last three fics, I've been talking about there being two fics that I had been working on before either one of those three were posted?
> 
> This is it. This is the first C&R fic I've begun working on, and I _thought_ it wasn't going to see the light of day because that's usually how my first fics in fandoms go, written until I feel comfortable with the characters and then moving on. But not this one! This has been in the back of my mind since I finished the series, so I'm at least glad it's getting done hah
> 
> So welcome to Flesh & Blood, plot-driven post-canon fic of mine. I've got fantastic enablers of friends who really pushed me into seriously writing this one, so this one is for y'all.

It had been almost one year since everything in Miami went down, and both Ty and Zane had accepted a position in the CIA. The bookshop had been rebuilt, and they had bought brand new furniture for the townhouse almost as soon as they came back from Florida. Things were going well enough. For the most part, quieter.

Although at that very moment, Zane couldn't say things were quiet. They were good, but definitely not silent. He snorted as a kid's laughter echoed from one of the aisles of the shop. In another corner, the kid's mom was probably browsing for something of her own while Ty had the young boy browsing for… Whatever it was that he was looking for. Zane hadn't made sense of his description.

It still surprised Zane how easily Ty seemed to get along with the kids that came by. He'd once told him, a few years ago, that all it took was some charm and actually listening to what they said. In Zane's honest opinion, he didn't have what it took to deal with kids himself. The only two kids he'd ever managed to entertain safely had been Sadie and Amelia. His nieces. Which probably didn't say much about how he dealt with kids, all things considered.

"And what do we say?" The woman asked pleasantly as she took the kid's hand. Both of them were smiling.

"Thank you for the help, mister!" The boy said to Ty and then turned to Zane at the counter, taking a few steps forward with his mom. "We found it!"

Zane took the book the kid was holding out to him with a chuckle. Looking down at it, he couldn't help the surprised arch of a brow. _The Neverending Story_ wasn't a book that many kids came looking for, but the boy seemed quite happy to have found it.

"He saw the movie for a school project," the mother explained. "It's become his favorite one, and now he wants to read the book."

"It's a good story," Zane agreed, smiling slightly.

Once everything was paid for and mother and son left, Zane let out a sigh of relief. Those were the last two customers still about, and there were other things for them to be worrying about.

"Hey, Lone Star," Ty called, walking behind the counter and resting his chin on Zane's head. "Please tell me something changed."

"I wish," Zane grumbled, leaning back against Ty as if he were the back of a chair. They were both watching the small screen hidden by the counter. "Guy's still out cold, apparently." Zane abruptly turned on the stool, backing away from Ty just enough to look at him. "You sure you didn't kill him?"

Ty snorted. "If he died, that's on him, not me." Zane simply rolled his eyes, returning to his previous position. "Someone should be here to pick him up soon enough."

"Did you see anyone back there?" Zane asked with a hint of hope even though he knew Ty wouldn't be here if he had.

"Nope." A beat of silence passed. "They _are_ late, though."

Zane opened his mouth to reply, but a firm knock on their front door distracted him. It opened immediately after, making the bell above the door ring noisily, and Ty straightened, keeping only an arm draped over his shoulder as a couple walked in.

"I'm sorry," Zane started amicably, "But we're closing for a few hours."

"Isn't it a little bit early for lunch?" The man asked, stopping just a few steps into the shop. He closed the door behind him, keeping his eyes at the glass panels of the front door and watching the outside expectantly. There was a hint of an accent in his voice that neither of them could identify.

"Don't mind him," the woman said with a wave of a hand. "We're not here for The Neverending Story," the woman said with a chuckle, pointing back to the front door. "We are here for the black market orchids."

Ty tensed slightly, pulling his arm away from Zane as he narrowed his eyes at the two agents standing there. He felt Zane turning a glance at him, but he didn't say anything.

"You're late."

"Well," the woman drawled, "You had customers."

"We have a back door for a reason!"

The man still at the front door turned to his partner, the speed of it disheveling his dark blonde hair, and a frown marring his clean-shaven face. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that?"

"Because you're here as muscle, Adam," she said with a careless shrug. She looked between the three men and smiled slowly. "Why don't you boys bring the package upstairs so we can be on our way?"

Ty and Zane shared a glance, Zane looking back at him with a raised brow. He hadn't been responsible for the man's capture; there was no way he was going to touch this quarry. Especially not now, with the man unconscious in their basement.

Letting out a sigh, Ty walked away from the counter with a finger pointed at Adam. "Let's go, then."

The man took the two steps needed to stand closer to his partner, close enough to make her look up at him – he was about a foot taller than her, after all – but her expression didn't change as he turned his back to Zane.

"Cintia," he started in a low voice, probably not meant to be overheard, "You know I have more important things to do than this."

"Rest assured, no one is going to die without you." She glanced at Zane with a raised eyebrow. They were the only people still in the shop, and it wouldn't be that hard to overhear the conversation. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you go back to your job."

Zane was looking down at his book, but he was paying no attention to it when Adam stormed off in the direction Ty had gone. He looked up in time to see Cintia gracefully sit down, a frown momentarily visible on her face.

"You're not actually his partner," Zane started before he thought it through. "Why drag him out for this?"

Cintia looked up at him, silently pondering his question as she measured him with intent brown eyes. "He's way too worried about his protection job," she said noncommittally.

*****

Ty was leaning against the fake fridge when the kitchen door finally opened. He straightened himself, watching the man approach. He stopped midway through and looked around, frowning at the lack of visible entrance to the basement.

"Just get moving, man," Ty grumbled, "We've been waiting for you guys all morning, don't drag your feet now."

Ty pulled open the elevator door and motioned Adam in. The buzz in his pocket alerted him of a message, and he pulled his phone out before walking in himself. _He's awake and cranky_. It was from Zane. Well, at least he knew he hadn't accidentally killed his mark. That would've gone well.

Adam walked in silently and Ty followed just as quietly. The agent was about Zane's height, a couple of inches taller than Ty, and just as large. He was looking devotedly down in the small elevator car.

"Partner?" Ty asked abruptly as the elevator started moving, carefully watching the man. He was wearing black jeans and a dark gray heavy coat, both fitting his frame well. Adam looked up at him with wide blue eyes, apparently surprised that Ty asked him something. Ty raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

"Handler," he answered with a sigh, almost grudgingly.

Ty cocked his head at the lack of explanation. "And she dragged you here because…?" He frowned. "Better yet, why did _she_ come out here?"

"That, you'll have to ask her."

The tiny elevator jolted as it stopped, and Ty led the way out, pointing to one of the holding cells on the opposite wall. "Have fun." The man in it was certainly awake and cranky. He wasn't quite sure what language he was screaming in, but the tone of cussing was undeniable. Ty stood by the elevator door, crossing his arms. He was just annoyed enough with the delay to let Adam deal with him on his own.

The agent turned to him and opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut without a word. Ty waved his hand, motioning him further into the basement. Adam blinked at him before moving further in and taking the cell key from the nearby table. The cursing paused when he walked in front of the cell, but it resumed twice as loud a second later.

"Keep shouting," Adam started, soft-spoken and barely audible above the prisoner, "See where it gets you." There was nothing in his voice that indicated humor, but Ty could make the barest of smirks on his face.

The man went quiet again, this time for long minutes. Adam didn't move, staring at him with his hands in the pockets of his coat, smirk still in place. At least their prisoner understood English.

Ty huffed out a breath, and Adam glanced at him. He finally moved to open the cell, not speaking another word. As soon as the door was open, the man lunged at Adam, punching him square in the jaw. Ty winced but didn't move. If he was hoping to escape, he'd have to get past him, and then the two agents upstairs. He wasn't worried.

Adam's head snapped to the side, but even before the man could regain his footing to move past him, the agent's hand had reached out and taken hold of his arm, twisting it hard against his back to immobilize him as he shoved the man against the grate of the cell.

The man gave a shout of surprise and tried to force his arm free. Adam simply tightened his hold as he took a set of handcuffs from one of the coat's inner pockets, and the man grumbled something under his breath. Whatever it was, it made Adam smile in response. Ty cleared his throat, rolling his eyes at the mild surprise on both of their faces. "I don't have all day, Blondie."

The prisoner looked between the two of them, then settled a glare at Ty as he finally let himself be moved without further fuss. Ty smirked and turned into the elevator with a "wait here" motion of his hand. He didn't wait for Adam's acknowledgment, closing the door behind him and going back up into the kitchen. It was already uncomfortably small of a ride on his own. He'd most certainly not go in with more two people inside the elevator and no way in hell he'd send them up first.

He stepped out with a small relieved sigh, as nonsensical as it was, and sent the elevator back down. No matter what the CIA did, the scorch marks from the explosion were still on the basement walls and Ty would rather not spend time down there if he didn't absolutely have to.

A minute or so later, the elevator stopped at ground level once again, and Adam pushed the prisoner out. The man looked around, apparently surprised to find himself in a kitchen, but he didn't say a word, in English or otherwise.

Ty led the way out back into the main part of the shop, waving Adam toward the back door and looking for Zane.

"Honey, we are back," he called out, smirking as the cats emerged from one of the aisles to wind themselves at his feet. He bent down to pick them up, placing Jiminy on his shoulders and keeping Cricket in his arms. Zane walked over, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Can you believe the guy still tried to escape?" Ty told him. Zane shook his head, smiling fondly. "Would've gotten himself into more trouble."

Cintia followed him, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the cats, but she didn't comment, looking instead over his shoulder to where Adam stood with their prisoner. She chuckled, nodding at him. "Thanks for the help, gentlemen," she told Ty and Zane with a small smile, "We'll try to use the back door next time."

Ty narrowed his eyes in a glare while Zane shook his head and walked away, heading back to the counter. He waited for the two agents to leave before securing the back door. Maybe five minutes later, he found Zane back to his reading, resting his chin on a hand while he turned the page with the other. The sight of his husband, as relaxed as he was, would never cease to make him smile.

And the shop was still closed.

Adam had been right, it was a little too early to close for lunch, but he was sure they could find _something_ to do to occupy the time. Preferably each other. Ty walked over, depositing the cats on one of the beanbag chairs on his way to the counter. He leaned forward on his forearms, standing in front of Zane. He smiled slowly.

"Hey there, handsome," Ty said, trying not to laugh and ruin what he was trying to start. "Got any plans for the next…" He trailed off, glancing at the clock on the far wall behind him. He looked back at Zane with a smile. "Two hours?"

"Not really, no," Zane replied easily, placing his bookmark back on the book and closing it. He turned to Ty with an innocent expression. "You have something in mind?"

Right now, Ty had _plenty_ of things in mind, but he shrugged instead. "Maybe. We do have the shop closed until one."

Zane frowned, but the dark look in his eyes betrayed that he did catch Ty's meaning. "Ty, we do have to keep the books intact."

"And we do have an entire backroom," Ty purred. "Or even a bed upstairs, if that's your preference."

Ty almost missed Zane's soft gasp when he abruptly stood, forcing the stool backward, and yanked Ty's neck closer in order to kiss him.

"Fine," Zane whispered, and he could feel Ty smiling against his lips. "Upstairs."

"You're so easy," he replied with fondness.

"Only for you."

*****

Ty stretched, pulling his arms above his head in an attempt to get rid of the kinks on his back. He would make sure to suggest they got actual chairs for the counter as well because these stools were absolute hell on his back.

A small meow from the floor beside his feet preceded the orange kitten jumping onto the counter, lying down again beside Ty's arm. He scratched Jiminy's head, quickly setting the cat on purring softly. Ty supposed neither of them were quite kittens anymore, but they certainly kept the baby looks.

The bell rang above the front door, drawing both his and the cat's attention toward it. A young woman walked in, wearing what appeared to be a heavy set of wool sweater and pants. She breathed a sigh of relief once she closed the door, the air in the shop much warmer than outside.

She looked up at Ty and smiled. "It's cold," she said simply, rubbing her hands together.

"No more than usual," Ty replied, his tone of complete nonchalance.

"It _is_ more than usual when you come from South California!" She laughed, then shook her head slightly. "I placed an order for a book, The Lord of The Rings?"

Ty momentarily narrowed his eyes, trying to remember whether they had any pending orders, before turning to the computer screen in front of him. "You're the one who ordered the single volume one?" He looked up at her with a raised brow. She nodded, smiling. "You're nuts. Name?"

"Sarah Smith."

Ty nodded, checking the order one last time before standing up. "Will be just a moment." He retreated into the bookshop, returning a minute later with a thick, packaged book that he held in both hands. "Seriously, this is a monstrosity."

The woman laughed, "Yeah, it is." She brought her purse to the counter and started counting bills. "But it's a good story."

Ty hummed noncommittally instead of offering any comments. The hardcover book contained the three volumes of the series, which was already more than he'd read on any given day. But to each their own.

*****

It was the end of yet another day. Zane wasn't sure he'd ever quite get used to the Baltimore weather. It didn't snow much but it sure got cold, and February could end up even colder than January before it started getting warm again.

He could just hear Ty in the back, trying to stop the cats from wrecking the place before they closed up and went back home. He smirked when he saw the two running and jumping onto their crate by the window.

"It's like they do it on purpose," Ty grumbled as he walked to the counter to grab his gun and the keys to the back door.

"I told you they are smarter than they looked." Zane was barely restraining his laughter and Ty probably knew it, given his narrowed-eye glare. "I mean, how many times now have they threatened to mess up the shelves?"

Ty turned his glare to the cats, both of them sitting primly on their crate and watching Ty and looking like the perfect example of innocence. Except, maybe, for the swishing motion of their tails that Zane knew was a warning of mischief.

With a huff, Ty turned around and stalked toward the back again. "Eight times just this week!" Zane did laugh then, but Ty continued, most likely ignoring him, "We'll see how they like not getting their treats for the next day or two."

"Doll, I don't think you'd manage that even if you tried." Zane glanced at the crate and the only movement the cats had made was to turn to him. "Cricket's inherited your ability to charm her way out of trouble."

Ty didn't respond right away, and Zane knew he was going over the whole damn _ritual_ that was locking up the back door. Ty didn't let him do it, and Zane was okay with that.

"You're probably right," Ty's voice echoed through the shop a few minutes later. "But I might just threaten them with _something_." He had the cats' harnesses in hand and walked straight past Zane toward the window where they were still sitting. "Ready to go home?"

"You're asking me or the cats?"

"The cats, actually," he replied wryly, glancing at Zane with a warm smile. "But you're welcome to come too."

Zane laughed as he walked away from the counter to the front door. "Good to know." He opened the door and waved Ty through, still smiling. "After you."

Ty stopped in front of him and gave him a small, quick kiss. "At least you were well-trained," he whispered. He patted Zane's belly affectionately before he said, "Come on, I could actually use a midnight snack."

Zane shook his head as he closed the door and locked the shop, following his husband through the quiet street.

*****

On certain days, Ty questioned why he thought a bookshop was a good idea. Other than finally convincing Zane that he'd thought about it – about them – as much as he possibly could have, and have him say yes, that is.

But the mess that resulted from a busy day? Ty could live without that, honestly. Books were out of their places on shelves, others were scattered across the tables that Zane had insisted on having further in the shop. Ty was doing his best to ignore the books on the _wrong_ shelves for the time being.

He gathered most of the out-of-place books in his arms, intent on having them reorganized sooner rather than later. He had just placed the first batch back in place when Zane walked around the corner of one of the aisles, holding his phone to his ear.

"No, it's alright," Zane spoke into the phone with a small sigh. "We'll be waiting." He hung up without waiting for a response. "Surprise delivery," he explained with another sigh.

"Finally something interesting," Ty muttered as he grabbed the remaining books and shoved them at Zane with a smile. "You can take care of these, right?"

"Ty."

"C'mon, Zane, you get to sell books, I get to kill things for a living, right?" Ty asked, the picture of innocence. The spark in his eyes told quite a different story, however.

"Don't come bitching to me about these books being off somehow," Zane grumbled and took the books in hand. He turned to place the books in their proper shelves, and said over his shoulder, "And _don't kill_ whoever it is, just throw them in the basement."

"No promises! They might at least end up knocked out."

He wouldn't do anything, not unless he had no other choice, but it was still fun riling Zane up over the foreign guy from a few days ago. He'd been, apparently, truly concerned about the man's state. The Company wanted him alive, for some reason, and Ty would _not_ screw up that bad, _thank you very much_.

The faint knock on the back door came shortly afterward. Ty didn't recognize either agent or prisoner, but that wasn't really his concern.

After this was dealt with, they could close up the shop, go back home and rest for the next day. If Ty could get Zane to go along with his plans, they'd have a nice, calm day all for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane started to wake when he rolled over and his arm landed on an empty, cold portion of the bed. He frowned, but the smells drifting up into the bedroom made him smile. Ty had been up for some time, probably fixing breakfast.

A drawn-out meow caught his attention when he threw the quilt away from his body, and Jiminy peeked out from under it looking just a little upset his nap was interrupted. "Sorry," Zane whispered as he reached out to scratch behind the cat's ear. "Don't suppose your intention was to come and fetch me, huh?"

Jiminy jumped off the bed after enjoying the attention for a long moment, then left the room to head downstairs. Zane spent the minimum amount of time in the bathroom, just enough to get dressed and brush his teeth. He padded downstairs as quietly as he could and despite some noise in the kitchen, he could hear Ty humming to a song as he made whatever it was he had decided to make.

Ty had his back to the bar and the room at large, leaning over the stove. Zane could see two plates of either pancakes or waffles off to the side on the sink counter and he couldn't help but smile.

Cricket mewed at Ty's feet, sitting down like the well-behaved cat she could sometimes be and looking up at him in waiting. "Be patient," he murmured in reply, "I already told you, there'll be some leftovers."

Zane watched Ty work from the other side of the bar in silence, but the smile never left his face. It was rare enough for Ty to decide to cook something, let alone for Zane to be around to see it.

"Take your pick, Zane," Ty said, just slightly louder, without turning to look at him. "There is honey, applesauce, and that chocolate cream thing Annie said you liked."

Zane's eyes widened, not sure how Ty knew he was there without turning around. "I'll take the honey and chocolate, please." Ty turned to him, a bright, warm smile on his face as he took one of the plates of pancakes to him, along with some silverware. The stack was higher than he'd first thought. "This is… How long have you been down here?"

"I… I may have woken up too early." Ty shrugged, seeming self-conscious. "I was going to take them upstairs." He smiled knowingly, looking over Zane's shoulder at Jiminy as the cat sprawled on the back of the couch. "But the moment he came to say hi, I knew you were up."

"That answers that, I guess," Zane laughed. Ty turned back around, reaching out to take a glass bottle of honey and a small container of what seemed like chocolate fudge sauce. He placed both beside the plate, and his smile grew wider as Zane took it all in. "You've been busy."

"What can I say." He leaned over the bar, pressing his lips to Zane's in a soft kiss. "I quite like surprising my husband."

"Is that so?" Zane asked fondly. He might have been grinning like a fool, but he didn't care. "There better be some other plans in that head of yours, then."

Ty hummed thoughtfully. "That remains to be seen." He took one last container and the other plate to the bar and sat across from Zane. "Now go on, tell me if they are any good. It's Ma's recipe."

Zane chuckled and took the first bite of the pancakes without either topping. It was a surprisingly fluffy pancake, with just a hint of something else under the usual sweet flavor. Cinnamon? Zane wasn't sure, but it was good. Something must have shown in his expression because Ty started laughing.

"What did you put in them?"

"It's a trade secret, Mr. Garrett," Ty replied innocently. "One I think Ma wouldn't appreciate me spilling."

"Fair enough." He took another bite before adding, "It's good." He took the fudge, using a spoon to spread it on the pancake. "I'm surprised I didn't hear anything. I just woke up with the smell of the chocolate, I think."

"I can be quiet," Ty huffed, spreading some of the applesauce.

"You can. And you _are_ ," Zane added, "Just not usually in the kitchen."

Ty harrumphed, looking down at his plate. "I did mention I wanted to take breakfast to you."

"I'm sorry I ruined that plan."

"You can make it up to me." Ty glanced up at him with a smirk. "Probably a better idea to leave the bed clean of crumbles and sticky things." He pointed at Zane with his fork. "The two of us will be enough."

"What, you saying _I'm_ crumbling? I'm not even fifty yet, Grady, so watch it." Ty rolled his eyes and Zane laughed, the sound ringing clear throughout the kitchen.

"What I _am_ saying," Ty said over his laughter, "Is that I might try to keep you in bed all day."

"Wait, the shop–"

"Will be closed, and they've been warned."

Zane took a moment of consideration, simply _looking_ at the man he's been calling his husband for the past year. And damn, was he lucky. He smirked slowly, and Ty narrowed his eyes in response. "Can't do." Before Ty could protest, Zane continued, "We have plans for lunch."

Ty raised a brow but didn't comment. Zane reached out to steal a bite of Ty's applesauce-covered pancake, ignoring his harmless protests. "Damn, Ty, you really put in the effort, huh?"

"Have I ever _not_ put in the effort?" Ty asked, affronted.

"Do you actually want me to answer that?"

"No."

Despite Ty's curt response, Zane could see the spark behind the hazel eyes. They continued eating in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence and the food. Cricket meowed loudly, then bit Ty's ankle. "Alright!" He moved his feet out of her reach before she could try it again, standing up to move back to the stove. "Can't even finish breakfast before the kids start being demanding, can I?"

Jiminy joined his sister in waiting for their own pancakes, and both of them watched Ty attentively. Zane got up with a snicker and walked around the bar to wrap his arms around his husband, resting his chin on his shoulder. Ty was biting his lips against a smile as he made smaller pancakes for the cats.

"Can they eat those?"

Ty nodded. "Not much and not often, but they can."

Zane hummed. He didn't move, watching Ty cook with a smile. Zane occasionally caught himself watching Ty with some amount of disbelief. He was used to his antics by now, but it still struck him as a surprise that he could have something this… Domestic. Not that he was complaining, far from it.

Zane waited until Ty was done before pressing a kiss to his cheek, smiling against him. "Happy anniversary, doll."

Ty turned to look at him, a smirk firmly in place. The spark in his eyes told of a probable joke, but Ty nodded a heartbeat later, and his smile softened. "Best year yet, Zane."

*****

Ty sat down hard on the couch, pulling Zane close to him as soon as he came close enough for Ty to grab his hand. He reached a hand to cup Zane's face as he kissed him, and he could feel him smiling into the kiss.

"I won't tell you where we are going, Ty," Zane whispered for maybe the tenth time since they finished breakfast. Ty groaned, flopping his hands in frustration. "You'll like it, I promise!"

"I know I will, but I wanna _know_!" He blurted. Zane pursed his lips, trying not to smile. The asshole was enjoying this way too much. "C'mon, you'd like to hear what _I've_ got planned."

Zane raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, still leaning over him. He smirked slowly, then said, "Unlike you, however, I can handle surprises."

"Says the guy with major control issues," Ty teased. Zane jabbed a finger into Ty's belly, making him grunt in annoyance. "It's true though!" Ty rubbed the place where Zane had poked him after he straightened and walked away again.

"Well," Zane drawled, moving to grab whatever it was he wanted in the kitchen. Probably the phone he'd left charging. The smile in his voice was already evident. "We'll both just have to deal with it, won't we?"

Ty glared at him as he walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, pressing to his side. Zane turned the TV on, devotedly not looking at Ty. "You're so lucky I love you, right now."

"I am," Zane agreed before chuckling and turning around to pull him close and kiss him. "I really am."

Before Ty could reply, his phone rang from within his jeans pocket. He pulled it out, frowning as he did so, and Zane backed away just a little. He looked at the phone in confusion before answering it, frown still in place as he turned back to Zane.

"Hey, Ma," he greeted. Zane's eyes went wide, and soon he was frowning as well.

"Hey, sweetie," Mara replied, all the affection Ty had always seen from his mother clear in her voice. That put him at ease, but he wasn't quite sure what the call was about. "Let me talk to Zane too, will you?"

Ty met Zane's questioning eyes and shrugged, smirking slightly. He did as Mara asked, and held the phone between the two of them. "You're on speaker, Ma."

"Thank you, dear." The smile was clear in her voice. "How are you two doing?"

"We are good," Zane replied with a smile. He was still visibly confused, though. "Just lazing about before we go out for lunch."

"Right. Today's your anniversary, ain't it." Despite the words, there was no question in her voice, and she sounded more serious than she had a second ago. "I wanted to talk to you two about that, actually."

Ty tensed, and Zane looked up at him, looking as apprehensive as Ty suddenly felt. If something was seriously wrong, she would have started with it, right?

"How did you enjoy the pancakes, Zane?" She continued barely a heartbeat later. Ty couldn't help but laugh, and Zane soon followed. "What?"

"Ma!" Ty started, after regaining his composure and taking a deep breath. "Do you realize how ominous you made that sound?"

"Oh, I did? Sorry!" She snickered on the other end of the line. "Just tell me, did Ty actually get them right, or did he ruin the breakfast?"

"No," Zane started, still laughing. "He got them right, but I think I was the one who ruined his plans."

She hummed in thought. "Woke up too soon, didn't you?"

"Uhm..." He turned a frown at Ty. "Yeah?"

Ty groaned with a roll of his eyes. "I had to let Ma in on the plan so she'd give me the recipe."

"The whole idea was too adorable not to help with," Mara added. Ty groaned again and Mara simply laughed at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed breakfast, dear. Try not to torment Ty _too much_ , okay?"

Zane laughed with her, and Ty didn't seem to be paying attention to them anymore, simply holding the phone. "No promises, it's kind of fun."

"As long as you're the one dealing with him later," she grumbled. "Tell me, you two," she added after a short moment of silence, "When am I getting that wedding I was promised last year?"

Ty frowned but didn't turn to the phone before speaking. "I told you, Ma, we'll do it when Zane and I ever decide on anything. That's the reason we eloped in the first place!"

"And I told _you_ , Beaumont, that Beverly and I could sort it out." Ty saw Zane wince at the thought of his mother having a hand at the ceremony and he did his best to not smile at his husband's reaction. "I can make sure she doesn't exaggerate on anything!"

"Yeah," Ty chuckled, "And you and I both know that whatever you come up with will still be exaggerated for the two of us!"

"And if I wait for you, it's never going to happen either." She clicked her tongue, but there was a smile in her voice. "Don't let me take any more of your time, boys. Have fun today, whatever you two end up doing."

Mara said her goodbye, Zane replied, and Ty turned to look at the phone before he said, "Bye, Ma! Don't call us if you need anything later today!"

Zane reached out to smack him on the back of his head, but both he and his mother were laughing.

"I don't plan to! Stay safe."

The call went dead after that. Ty turned to Zane with an innocent look on his eyes, but the smirk he wore probably marred that look. "You know, Zane," he started, pretending to think something over, "It might not be that bad of an idea to let them sort that out for us."

Zane glared at him. "You can't possibly be serious about that."

"Well, we do owe _them_ a proper wedding." Ty arched a brow. "And it's not like they'd be meeting for the first time."

Ty wasn't sure what he thought of the fact that he was genuinely considering letting their mothers get this ceremony done, but Zane seemed horrified at the idea. He shook his head and stood up. "Come on, let's just get going, Ty."

Ty hopped to his feet, trailing after Zane with an almost child-like disposition. Zane waved him away, moving toward the stairs. "Go wait in the car, doll," Zane said as he took the first couple upstairs. "I'll be there in a moment."

*****

Zane was doing his best not to smile at his husband's glare as he drove. They had to make a quick stop at Chiapparelli's for supplies, and Ty had been watching him since Zane sat back down on the driver's seat. He lasted just a few minutes before speaking again.

"Where are we going?"

Zane shook his head, refusing to answer. He didn't last all morning just to tell him on the way to their lunch plans.

Ty hummed. The silence didn't even last a minute. "What did you get from the Italian place?"

Zane kept his eyes on the street, but the smile finally broke free. Ty groaned, and his smile turned into a chuckle.

"Zane, this is just mean," Ty grouched. "How long until I can get out of this car?"

"I promise it's not long." He glanced at Ty, still smiling. They were close to the park, now, and despite the sun and clear sky, it was still a fairly cold winter day. Zane was confident there wouldn't be too many people around.

Both were quiet for the rest of the drive. Ty watched the street moving past his window until Zane stopped the car, and he looked at him with a raised brow and a slow-forming smile.

"The park." Zane nodded. "Well," Ty drawled, looking out the window one more time. "Can't say I saw this one coming."

Zane laughed, nerves beginning to build. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. "Come on, then." He pressed the button to open the trunk and got out of the car before Ty could say anything. Zane quickly grabbed the large bag, closed the trunk, and walked around the car to meet Ty, who raised an eyebrow at the sight of the bag. "You'll see," Zane answered the unspoken question.

Ty reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together as Zane led the way into the park. Zane had insisted on both of them wearing something comfortable and warm, which meant lined pants and sweaters in Zane's opinion, but Ty argued a heavier coat would be good as well. Zane had also managed to keep quiet about whatever he had planned, despite Ty's attempts at figuring it out.

The paved path they were walking on was as empty as Zane expected – hoped – it would be, and Ty was lazily looking around. He'd been here plenty of times, but usually to make use of the running tracks. Zane didn't doubt he knew the park well one way or another, though. He bit back a grin as he tugged Ty's hand to pull him off the path and onto the grass.

"Just what the hell have you got planned?" He could hear the smile in his voice, but Zane remained silent. A soft breeze blew through the open grassy area they were walking through, and Ty huddled closer to his arm. "Damn, Zane, why didn't you let me grab at least a coat?"

"I thought you were used to the Baltimore cold," Zane teased, glancing at him with a raised brow. He shook his head. "You won't need a coat."

"There better be warm food involved," Ty grumbled.

Zane nodded. "There will be." He spotted their goal in the distance, a wooden gazebo not too far from a denser portion of trees. Zane turned and pressed a kiss to Ty's temple. "Come on, we are almost there."

Ty hummed, simply appreciating the good mood Zane seemed to be in. It didn't take him long to notice where they were walking to, and he barked a laugh.

"That wasn't here the last time I passed by," he whispered to Zane, squeezing his hand.

"Really?" Zane glanced at him with an expression that he hoped passed off as surprised. "When was the last time you were here?"

"Sunday." 

Zane winced and cursed quietly. He was hoping he'd be able to play it as simply making use of some new addition, but _of course_ , Ty had been here in his last run.

They reached the gazebo to the sound of Ty's laughter. Two steps lead into the wooden structure, and its back was closed off. Two windows were off to the sides, allowing a breeze to pass through, and a low table stood in the center. It was cozy, large just enough for the two of them to be comfortable.

Ty sat down at the table, resting against the back wall and stretching his legs out as he watched Zane unload the reusable bag he'd walked out of Chiapparelli's with. "When the hell did you get this together?"

He placed the fondue set on the table before shrugging. "I had some help," he said simply. Zane was almost positive that Ty would go on one hell of a tirade if he knew the fondue had been Ryan's suggestion last time he had picked up their lunch, and that would just frustrate both of them. That would be a plan for later.

Zane threw a blanket at him and Ty narrowed his eyes. "What?" He asked, barely able to contain his laughter. "I told you wouldn't need a coat."

Ty hummed noncommittally, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. "They just lent you the whole set for the day?"

"No," Zane mumbled, taking the last of the containers and tossing the empty bag aside, "I'm _renting_ it for the day." He sat down beside Ty after turning the burner on and leaving the cheese to melt.

"Tell me one thing, Zane," Ty started, taking a portion of the blanket and throwing it over Zane's shoulder. Zane turned to him with a questioning look. "Have you ever prepared fondue in your life?"

Zane scrunched up his nose. "Can't be too hard, right?" Ty shook his head and laughed. "I _was_ given a lot of instructions about this. Lemon juice included."

Ty looked at him with a small frown, but he was smiling too. "Did you follow them?" Zane nodded. "Good, wouldn't want to burn the cheese."

Zane poked him hard on the ribs and Ty jumped slightly. Both were laughing as Zane brought the containers closer to them. Bread, apples, pears, celery, and what he really hoped was well-seasoned and well-cooked crab meat.

"You're one to talk," Zane started once he was pressing against Ty's side again. "You either get take-out or get me to cook."

Ty huffed, feigning offense but smiling too much to do it convincingly. "I can fix one mean breakfast, thank you very much."

Zane hummed, making a show of thinking it over. He grinned and pressed a kiss to Ty's cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

Ty turned his head, meeting Zane's lips in a slow kiss. It felt like a long moment before they separated for air, and Zane opened his eyes to see the spark of mischief in his husband's eyes.

"The day's far from over, Lone Star," he said with a grin.

Zane narrowed his eyes. "What have you done?"

Ty laughed, leaning away from Zane and taking one of the fondue forks. "I'm just sayin', day ain't over. Don't get carried away."

Zane rolled his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be getting answers out of his husband, not if it involved whatever the hell he apparently had planned for their evening. He was pretty sure he would enjoy it anyway.

*****

The two walked through the door of the house while laughing and holding tightly onto each other. Zane _had_ almost burned the fondue cheese, distracted by his husband, and Ty had not once let up with the teasing once their meal had been salvaged. He hadn't even complained when Zane'd started with the _cheesy_ puns, and had in fact joined in on it, drawing peals of laughter from both of them.

"Oh, come on, Ty, it was a _gouda_ one!"

They left keys, phones and wallets on the kitchen bar, and Ty moved further into the house, shaking his head. He was trying to hold back a smile.

"How about we just leave it prov- _alone_ , huh?" Ty turned to him, hands on his hips as he looked Zane up and down. "We should have a few hours before we gotta get ready."

"I didn't expect to be _busy_ today," Zane commented, walking up to Ty and placing his hands on his hip.

"Well," he drawled, "I didn't expect lunch plans, so I guess we are even."

"Anything I need to know about this mystery dinner?"

Ty hummed, considering the question. "You'll need a suit. And comfortable shoes, Zane, I have no idea how you still wear those black ones."

He was frowning by the time he finished speaking, and Zane's hands moved from his hips to his face, cupping his cheeks as he leaned into a kiss. Ty couldn't think of another place he'd rather be other than _with_ Zane, and he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

One of their phones, Ty wasn't sure whose, started ringing. Zane tensed, trying to straighten and move away to answer it, but Ty tightened his hold, mumbling against his lips. "Don't. Anyone important knows to not call, and if it _is_ important, they'll call again."

Zane relaxed against him, returning the kiss with more heat than before. Neither of them moved from the embrace as the phone rang, more than happy to let things happen without them for a day.

"I love you," Zane whispered as soon as the phone stopped ringing, moving his hands from Ty's face to his shoulders. He buried his face in the juncture of Ty's neck, placing kisses all over.

Ty's reply was lost in the obnoxious tune he recognized as his own ringtone, and he let out an annoyed grunt. Zane moved away from him before he could stop it, answering his phone for him.

"Garrett," he spoke curtly into the phone, not taking his eyes off of Ty.

He crossed his arms, meeting Zane's eyes for as long as he could, until he started shifting his weight from side to side, waiting. Zane was the first to look away, though, his gaze losing focus as a small frown formed on his face. Ty squared his shoulders and moved to where Zane stood by the kitchen bar.

"When?" Zane sighed. "We'll be there." Zane hung up without any niceties, leaving Ty's phone where it had been. He shrugged when he noticed Ty's questioning expression. "Company business, they–"

"No," Ty raised a hand to curtail Zane's explanation. "No talking about work on our anniversary, Zane. Today," he gave a light jab at Zane's chest, "We celebrate. We can worry about whatever the CIA wants tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Zane took Ty's hand in his and pulled him closer with a smile. "What do you suggest, then?"

"Pretty sure we can think of something." Ty shrugged halfheartedly, his voice gone low when he added, "We've got about four hours, that's more than enough time."

Once Zane pressed against him for a demanding kiss, Ty could only hope they wouldn't be too late for the reservation he'd made. But right now, Zane's hands and lips on his skin registered as far more important than their dinner plans.

*****

Zane didn't quite know what he was expecting, but this wasn't it. The newly reopened bar was surprisingly classy, all tiled floors, comfortable seating, and low, warm lights, but judging by the look in Ty's eyes, there was more to it than simply the setting.

He looked around, trying to figure out whatever had his husband in such a good mood while he was talking to the hostess. His eyes landed on a far wall decorated with pictures and differently sized rainbow flags.

"This way, please," she called, leading them to a side room Zane hadn't noticed that existed. It was cozy, with fewer, smaller booths lining the walls and what looked like a stage opposite of the entrance. She led them to a table in the corner and soon left them with a smile and a promise to return for their orders.

Ty motioned Zane to sit down first, pointing him toward the seat against the wall, facing the stage. Zane hesitated, but Ty simply smiled at him, taking the seat opposite of him. Zane finally sat down with a small nod.

"A gay bar, huh?" Zane asked, glancing around the room. There were two other couples in the room, and no one paid them any mind. "This is classy."

Ty nodded, but he didn't take his eyes from Zane. There was the faintest of smiles on his lips. "It seemed interesting. It was bought months ago, and the new owner just opened around New Year's, after renovations."

Zane nodded without commenting. He didn't _have_ much to comment on, considering he hadn't even heard of a bar opening in the area until Ty had mentioned it on their way here. It wasn't that far from their home, either, and they had walked despite the evening chill. When Zane returned his attention to Ty, he found him watching him with the same serene almost-smile.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What are you plotting, Ty?"

Ty laughed, a boyish sound that made Zane smile despite himself. A waiter approached their table with a polite greeting, and Ty rattled off the order before Zane could even consider the options they were given. He watched with raised brows as Ty detailed exactly what they'd be having, down to the tea they'd both be drinking. He'd clearly scouted out the place beforehand.

"No drinks?" Zane asked. Ty merely shook his head. "Ty…"

"I won't put you through that, Zane," he spoke softly, not letting Zane start a conversation they'd had multiple times throughout the years. "No matter what you say, I know it's a struggle every time we are out." He took his hand and squeezed. "So, no alcohol. We are in this together. Like everything else."

Zane stared at him, slightly gaping. He should have known Ty would be able to see it, but the fact he'd choose this, that he'd choose to avoid alcohol simply for his sake, would never fail to make warmth spread through his body. "I love you," he blurted.

Ty gave his hand another squeeze and winked, his smile growing into a grin. "I love you too." He let his hand go, leaning back against his chair, apparently content on watching Zane. The only time he looked anywhere else was to accept the charcuterie board from the waiter with an easy smile and a polite "thank you". And then his attention was back on Zane. 

He spotted movement over Ty's shoulder, and it drew Zane's attention before he could question Ty further. He frowned slightly as he realized instruments were being brought on stage.

"Live music," Zane commented, watching who he assumed were the musicians for another beat before he focused on Ty again. "What _are_ you plotting?"

"What makes you think I'm _plotting_ anything?" Ty asked with a snicker.

"It's _you_ and you are always plotting something."

"I'm glad to know what you think of me, Lone Star." Ty shook his head, smiling. He glanced over his shoulder at the stage. "You'll see."

"Why the hell am I the one sitting against the wall, anyway?" He asked, more serious. He knew how Ty felt about having his back to rooms at large, and it hadn't been a debate who would get the less favored seat for years now. Zane had eventually gotten used to it, and he had trusted Ty to watch his back for about as long.

"I trust you to tell me if something goes wrong," Ty said, echoing his thoughts almost perfectly. "Besides," he was grinning again, "I have something much better to be watching than the room."

Zane cleared his throat at that, feeling the warmth that he'd felt all day flare up just a little. _Damn it_. He was saved from responding by the beginning of a song, but Ty didn't turn to watch. Instead, he reached for the charcuterie board.

They ate to the sound of upbeat jazz, talking about whatever came to mind. About the books they've read in the past year, about the paintings Zane was intent on not letting Ty see for some reason, about the visits to their families that they eventually wouldn't be able to put off anymore. About the wedding ceremony Mara and Beverly were hellbent on having, but not one of them could even begin to settle on where to have it.

By the time the board was mostly empty, the tempo of the music had changed. It was a slower, smooth song, and when Ty glanced at the stage a second time, a soft smile on his lips as he stood up and extended a hand to him, Zane realized what they were really here for.

"Come dance with me, Zane."

Zane stood, taking Ty's hand and unable to say a single word to that request. They didn't do this often, and most of the times they had done it, it had been a spontaneous waltz… More often than not in the rain, now that Zane stopped to consider it. But they had meant the world to him all the same.

But this? Zane couldn't help the smile as he let Ty lead them in a soft sway, the occasional box step being most movement they made toward the empty center of the room. It was special in its own way, something as good as Ty's off-the-cuff romance, something that Zane would never allow himself to forget.

"I love you," Zane whispered. He was distantly aware of one other couple dancing across the room as well, but he met Ty's eyes in the warm light, and it was easy to ignore the rest of the world. "I love you so much."

Ty's smile remained soft, but there was humor on his voice when he said, "At least it's not in the living room, this time."

Zane's steps faltered when he laughed, and Ty pressed a gentle kiss to his lips to stop it.

"It wouldn't have mattered if it were," Zane spoke once they parted. And he was certain of that, it wouldn't matter where they were or what they were doing. He was simply happy to be with Ty.

They danced for a few songs, and Zane was about to push away from Ty to sit back down once the music stopped, but Ty didn't let him go. Zane caught some movement on stage, a change of instruments, and the music soon restarted. The same song they'd danced to, years ago, in their living room.

Ty let his hands go, wrapping his arms around his neck instead. Zane chuckled, left to hug him around the waist and pull him closer. They were both smiling, vaguely aware that they were the only ones still standing, but not caring. They were the only person each other saw at that moment.

When Ty began to sing, Zane's breath left him in a rush. His voice was only loud enough to reach him, and if it weren't for Ty still leading them in a soft sway, he was sure he would have simply stopped to watch instead.

Zane couldn't take his eyes off of him one way or another, his memory flashing back to the first time they'd danced to this song. He'd been temporarily blind but very much in love. If anything, the feeling only grew stronger over the years.

They slowed as the music wound down to its end, and Ty kissed him again, taking his time with it, leaving Zane breathless and speechless when he pulled back. "Happy first anniversary, Zane," he whispered against his lips, "It was a good year, so I hope you're ready for the second, darlin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Two chapters were nothing goes wrong? Two _fluffy_ chapters? Who am I and what have the aliens done??
> 
> In my defense, I know nothing of Baltimore or hardly anything about anything I've written into this chapter. It just presented itself and I did what it wanted me to. I hope you enjoyed the fluffiest, sappiest thing I have ever written in my life. I do not guarantee repetition of this feat.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://weresilver-in-space.tumblr.com/) and on [Brick & Mortar discord server](https://discord.gg/zEP5ZMG)! :D


End file.
